1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for carrying a plurality of trays that are arranged in a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin small outline package trays, or TSOP trays, are devices that are used to carry a plurality of computer chips or other small objects. The trays define a planar surface on which a plurality of these small objects are positioned for transport or storage. The trays should be large enough to carry a high number of the computer chips, which are typically organized in rows and columns on the tray surface. During storage or movement, the trays are typically stacked atop one another to conserve space. Unfortunately, as the number of trays in the stack increases, the stack becomes increasingly difficult to carry or move.
TSOP trays are often used to feed computer chips into a chip handler or sorter, which is a device that is used to test the chips and sort them according to the quality of the chips. Typically, a user lowers a stack of the trays into a bin attached to the chip handler. The chips are then removed from the trays, tested for quality, and then sorted by the chip handler and returned to the trays.
Unfortunately, the size of the stack makes it difficult and awkward for the user to lower the stack of trays into the bin of the chip handler. This is particularly true since the bottom of the bin is often deep. Additionally, as the size of the stack increases, the likelihood of a person dropping the stack also increases, which often leads to lost and damaged parts as well as jammed handlers. While the size of the stack of trays may be reduced by lowering the number of trays in the stack, this would reduce efficiency.
The bulkiness of the trays also increases the likelihood that the trays will be dropped or mishandled during transport A significant amount of time is often wasted picking up trays and parts that have been scattered after an unfortunate fall.
There is, therefore, a need for a device for carrying a plurality of TSOP trays that are arranged in a stack. The device should provide a user with an easy means of carrying and transporting the stack of trays and should be easily operated an manufactured.